Same as it never was
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: pretty much like the episode but with my OC and a few things changed
1. Donnie arrives and gets updated

Donatello had just fallen through a time portal and got transported to the future. Donnie looked around the old lab for a bit before going outside. Then he was ambushed by Foot police.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP YOUR WEAPON" In fear, Donnie put his hands up but then the police got attacked. The police continuously shot at him, and as soon as they ran out of bullets, he attacked.

"MIKEY?" The man stopped and turned around. He only had one arm since he lost his other one from the elbow up. He walked over and yelled at Donnie.

"HOW THE SHELL COULD YOU JUST ABANDON US!?" Donnie looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I'd never abandon you guys."

"Well, you left. You've been gone for 30 years..we can't talk here come on, I'm taking you to Master Splinter." They ran through the woods and went into a park. In the park, there was a grave. It was Splinter's grave.

"How-?"

"He died protecting us four from the foot."

"We have to face the shredder"

"That's about as stupid as Mikey 30 years ago." Laila walked up to them, and she was completely different. Her red hair was now red with black highlights, and she had her tongue pierced. Her leg was on a brace.

"Where's Leo and Raph?" Donnie asked and Mikey and Laila laughed lightly.

"Are you kidding me? They got into a big fight a long time ago."

"Well, can anyone get them to meet me?" Mikey turned to Laila.

"Laila, can you get Leo and Raph to meet us at the old warehouse tonight?"

"Leave them to me…" she paused. "Foot police let's go to April's"

When they arrived, April noticed and hugged Donnie tight, Laila was in the other room calling Leo and/or Raph, no one knew exactly who she was talking to, she walked into the room where everyone else was when Baxter Stockman and Hun showed up. Donnie got ready to fight them but April stopped them.

"They're on our side, Donnie"

"We better get going it's getting dark out." Mikey and Donnie nodded and they quickly headed to the old warehouse.


	2. Leo and Raph show up

Leo cautiously made his way towards the old warehouse Laila had asked him to meet her at. After hiding from the foot police, he went inside only to have someone land behind him. He turned around and grabbed his sword. It was just Raph, his younger brother.

"What the shell are you doing here?"

"Raph? Laila didn't say anything about you being here"

"What's the matter Leo? I reminded you of the time when you made us abandon Master Splinter when he needed us most?"

"You know we couldn't have saved him, he was gone!" Raph punched Leo and Leo got his sword back out.

"I'm done talking, let's settle this once and for all." As the two went to punch each other, Laila grabbed both of their arms.

"I'm done with you guys fighting so stop it!" After sensing they weren't gonna fight, Laila let go and Donnie and Mikey walked in.

"Typical." Mikey grumbled.

"Donatello, It's good to see you." Leo mumbled.

"Well, brainiac here wants to go against the Shredder."

"We can't Donnie, we've tried way too many times, how do you think we lost Casey?"

"I'm on Donnie's side," Laila replied. "If I die, oh well, let's go Donnie!"


	3. Donnie and Laila fight the Shredder

Laila and Donnie arrived at the Foot's liar.

"Legions,attack" Karai ordered and several Karai robots quickly surrounded them.

"Donnie, you deal with Shredder, leave everything else to me." Laila quickly ran and kept attacking the Karai robots. Explosions after explosions, both of the turtles fighting for their lives. Then a horde of the robots started shooting laser guns. Laila quickly deflected the lasers right back at the foot and barely had the chance to dodge a robot right behind her. Laila dodged all of the robots but Karai managed to get behind her and quickly kicked her hard against the building walls. Laila struggled to get up and managed to block a robot that was trying to tear her to pieces. Laila healed herself and Shredder got ready to fire a laser that might kill her and Donnie. Laila and Donnie were too busy fighting for their lives to even notice Shredder. What makes it worse for Laila, he was aiming the laser at her. Laila dodged all the robots, and the laser just like she did 30 years ago.

'Wow, she still has her reflexes despite her age' Donnie thought as Laila landed right beside him,panting.

"How do we stop all of them?" Donnie looked at Laila and Laila's eyes were closed. When she opened them, she quickly launched at the Foot.

Donnie was fighting with the Shredder when..

"Dad,behind you." Laila had Leo's sword in her hand and she quickly shredded his uniform.

"Karai,get her" Laila and Karai got into a swordfight. They both knew they had no choice but to fight to the death. Karai managed to get behind Laila and almost slash her in the back when Laila turned around and stabbed Karai,killing her.

"Thank you,Laila" Karai collapsed,dead, and Laila helped Donnie with the robots. Everytime they took down one legion robot,about 4 more showed up. Laila, while fighting, managed to get enough time to charge up. She ran in.

"Shido Tensi" The robots went flying,exploding every time they got hit by the attack. Laila was in the middle of the debris panting.

"We did it,Laila!" Laila nodded,and highfived him once he got out of his robot shield. Then at that moment, the others showed up.


	4. Karai comes back, and attacks Laila

"Laila,Donnie, you're alright." Laila smiled seeing the others, and knowing she's no longer being targeted.

"We still have to go free those prisoners though." Mikey pointed out after noticing Shredder dead. Then they heard someone get up from the wreckage. They prepared themselves, and Laila ran right at them. They blocked the attack and it turns out it was Karai. The girls continued their swordfight.

"You really thought I was dead?" Laila growled and kept blocking Karai's attacks. Then Karai disappeared and appeared behind Leo,ready to kill him. Laila, blocked the sword before it could hit Leo.

"You're fighting me, Karai, stay away from my brothers." Karai smirked and managed to stab Laila in the rib. Laila kept fighting. Then,

'SLASH'

"LAILA!"


End file.
